The Raven and the Lion
by narniaisreal
Summary: Percy Weasley has always been the kind to obey the rules and always do well in school.Two years into his time at Hogwarts, Percy met a wonderful girl named Penelope Clearwater, and ever since then, the two of them have been very close, even with a few dif


**Chapter 1 - Nothing like an Unwanted Visit**

The morning was dull and gray, much like any other morning on this day. The clouds hung low over the cities and the fields, warning those that rain was on the way. Just ordinary rain though, rain like any other day that seemed to come along. Children stared out front windows, sighing heavily as they wished for the sun to shine so they could race amongst the trees and enjoy what little time they had left of their childhood. The further away though, that one got from the city, the darker the sky seemed to get. The houses that were covered by this looming sky became fewer and fewer until the only house that was around was one that appeared as if it would fall over any second. The Burrow, as it was called by anyone that knew who lived in that house, was the home of a large family. One that was so large, anyone that didn't know them wondered how they were able to fit comfortably in such a small home. Anyone that did know them on the other hand, knew how they were able to live they way they did, and even stayed there themselves a few times.

Not a sole ventured down this way except for the sparse few who were to enter the leaning house. One of those people was a young woman covered from head to toe in a long black jacket, making her fit into the darkness of the day. The woman, no younger than fifteen, walked up to the front door of the leaning house. She raised her hand slowly and rapped at the door with her knuckles before darting any last bit of skin back underneath her covers. It wasn't too long before the door opened and a rather large woman stood there, smiling at the young woman.

"Oh Penelope dear, we were getting worried!" exclaimed the woman as she led the young woman into the house, shutting the door behind her. She helped the young woman out of her jacket then smiled at her as she hung everything up on a few of the clothes hooks. "Everyone's upstairs still dear, but you're welcome to stay down here until they come down." she continued on before leaving once more for the kitchen. Penelope laughed as Molly left the room, and looked around, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her hands up and down her arms to help her warm up. Her gaze was caught upon the many photographs on the wall, a mix of moving and non-moving ones. She smiled lightly at them, looking at each of them before being interrupted by a loud shout from the stairs, followed shortly by a young girl voice saying the same thing.

"Penelope!" said the voices, making the young woman turn and look towards the stairs. Bounding towards her was a very happy 11 year old Ron, and an equally happy ten year old Ginny. Penelope laughed lightly and bent down to hug both of them, pretending to crush them in hugs but letting go after they squealed loudly in her ear. "Percy is going to be so happy to see you!" squealed little Ginny, smiling up at her with a wide toothed grin. Penelope smiled down at the young redhead, not really sure why she was so happy but figured it had something to do with her still being a child. Little did any of them know, but while they were talking, Percy himself came down the stairs and was watching from the bottom, smiling faintly at the sight.

"I think I can tell her that for myself Gin," he said as he walked over to them, stepping up behind his little brother and sister. Penelope straightened up again, and looked at her best friend, smiling brightly at him. Ginny and Ron dashed off, heading over to the kitchen table where Molly was placing breakfast. "You look great this year Penny," continued Percy, smiling at her as the tip of his ears grew red, thankfully though she could see from the length of his hair.

"Thanks Percy, you don't look too bad yourself," she said softly, smiling briefly at him before joining the others at the table. She sat down at her usual spot between Percy and the twins, greeting the twins with their usual swats on the head and kisses on the cheek. After breakfast, everyone gathered their things to head off to school with, or at least those that were going to school did. Penelope waited out front with Arthur, keeping him company while they waited for the Ministry Cars to arrive. When they finally did, the large group piled in to the cars and were on their way to the station. Upon arrival, the group then headed for the barrier, and Penelope ran through it shortly after Percy.

"We should go find a compartment before all the good ones are gone," stated Penelope, glancing over at Percy. He nodded in response, and the two of them bordered the train. They found a compartment towards the middle of the train, and walked into it, sitting down together on one side of the train. They began to talk little about their summers, but were interrupted by the door opening. Penelope looked up and gasped lightly at the person who was at the door.


End file.
